


andromeda.

by HeavyDaddy, Hoisans



Series: Delicious Free Samples of Floweypot Stories [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: May or may not have character death—it has not been decided, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyDaddy/pseuds/HeavyDaddy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoisans/pseuds/Hoisans
Summary: When Gaster falls into a coma, Flowey, Frisk, and Papyrus come to the rescue.





	

Gaster sat in his bed. It was long past bedtime, around 3 or 4 am. For some reason, he had a terrible premonition about what was to come. He knew that Andromeda was long gone, but he had a bad feeling. He couldn't explain it, but it started to creep up his spine. He sighed and lied down, ready to start going to sleep. He looked up at the ceiling and, before closing his eyes, whispered, “Goodnight.”

“Good morning.”

Gaster shot up at the sound of that mysterious, familiar voice. He looked around the room, but saw nothing. He sighed in relief and muttered, “I'm just hearing things.” He then lied down—again—and got ready to drift away to sleep.

The mysterious voice whispered to Gaster, seemingly in his ear. “Gaster.”

What is this voice that keeps annoying me?!

In the darkness of his closed eyes, a figure popped up in Gaster’s mind, approaching him and patting his head. “You've grown, Gaster.”

Gaster looked down at the figure—the best he could, considering he had his eyes closed and was probably dreaming.

Who are you—

The voice, coming from the figure, said, “You know who I am.”

The dark, eerie, ghost-like figure took shape into a woman, looking much like someone he had met in his past.

Andromeda?

The figure walked in a circle around Gaster, smiling. “Yes, you guessed correctly! You deserve a prize.”

...Quit trying to toy with me. I know you're not real. You're just an illusion.

Andromeda gasped, seemingly offended by Gaster’s conclusion made by simple common sense. “Oh, my! What an insult! You are quite wrong~!”

Then prove it.

Andromeda smiled again, accepting his challenge. “Okay.” She then lifted her hand up and conjured a beaten and tortured Kyle inside of a cage. The small child shivered with an inhuman aura surrounding him. He spoke in a dry tone.

“G-Gaster...daddy...help me…”

Gaster took a step forward, about to run to the child, then stopped himself.

This is all an illusion...this is a dream.

Andromeda frowned, disappointed by Gaster’s hesitation. “Just approach the small, hurt kid already. I've disowned him and shoved him in a cage, so why don't you take him?”

Gaster stayed put, silent.

Andromeda then wore a poker face, neutralizing her expression and tone of voice. “Oh well. I'll just let you go. Talk to you later, right?” She then vanished into the darkness, taking Kyle with her.

Gaster opened his eyes and frantically looked around the room. It was the same bedroom as he experienced last night, except light shone through the window. He looked at the clock, which read “8 am.”

Meanwhile, Frisk and Flowey were quite busy in the kitchen. Frisk ran around gathering ingredients while Flowey mixed them together into a cup.

Flowey moved his vines at an incredible speed and elegance, demanding, “Frisk! Gimme two tablespoons of butter!”

Frisk ran toward the refrigerator, replying, “Got it!”

Flowey added, “And make sure it's melted!”

Frisk nodded and picked up two tablespoons of butter from a drawer, and then closed both the drawer and the refrigerator door. She tore the plastic wrapper off of the small stick of butter and shoved it into a custard cup. After that happened, she ran to the microwave and put the butter in, setting the time to thirty seconds. She sighed from exhaustion and stated, “Now, wait.”

The two waited for the time it took to melt the butter, then, when the microwave made a beeping sound to signal that it was done, Frisk took the butter out and mixed it in with the crapload of stuff that was Frisk and Flowey’s recipe. They then shoved the almost completed concoction into the microwave and sat to wait. Frisk sighed in relief as they watched their creation heat up. “Done before granddaddy!”

Flowey smiled. “Yeah.” He then glanced over at the hallway where Gaster’s room was. Once he heard footsteps, he shushed Frisk and whispered, “He's coming…”

Gaster walked through the hallway and into the kitchen, still wearing his pajamas. “How are you kids?”

Frisk put on a grin of happiness and slid her body in front of the microwave. “Granddaddy!”

Then, the microwave beeped and Frisk swiftly took out the mug with the concoction inside of it. She handed it to Gaster, stating, “It for you!” She then looked down at the mug and quickly took it back. “Oh no…” the concoction, which was meant to be a brownie inside of a mug, was completely burnt and gooey and destroyed.

Papyrus then marched into the room and peered down at the worried Frisk and Flowey. “OH NO! WHAT HAS HAPPENED THAT IS TROUBLING YOU?”

Frisk set the mug down onto the kitchen table. Flowey spoke up for the now-silent Frisk. “Our brownie in a mug is trash.”

Papyrus, offended, shouted, “HOW RUDE!” He then walked over to the mug and looked inside of it. He patted the top of it and held it by his chest. “THIS BROWNIE IS QUITE BEAUTIFUL!”

Frisk, knowing Papyrus was trying to sugarcoat their situation, said, “...thanks…you two eat, then.”

Papyrus shouted, “THANK YOU VERY MUCH!” He then grabbed two spoons, gave one to Gaster, then started to eat.

Flowey looked up at Frisk and demanded, “Put me in my room.”

Frisk giggled and took him into their shared room. She set him down on her nightstand, then opened her laptop. “Might stay too.”


End file.
